Odio
by Lena-kun
Summary: Por que Yu Kanda siempre odiaría a Allen Walker. Y que este fuese su mejor amigo, no cambiaba nada. NO YAOI- Oneshoot


Uf... mi primer fic de DGM... a ver que tal. Bueno, esta dedicado a mi Moyashi particular por el regalo del amigo invisible... De Kanda, al quien le ha costado cuerpo y alma hacer esta cosa u¬¬

Advertencias: NO YAOI, amistad pura y dura... si vienes buscando connotaciones sentimentales, te has equivocado de fic. Intenté hacerlo lo más realista posible... y eso incluye no Yullen.

Posible OOC por parte de Kanda... el chico es complicado de escribir.

Y algún Spoiler implícito en alguna frase, pero muuuy leve....

* * *

Odio

_Allen Walker_.

Nadie supo nunca como esas dos simples palabras podían provocar en la (normalmente invariable y severa) cara de Kanda esa mezcla tan característica de odio, asco, fastidio y la amenaza implícita de "repite-ese-nombre-y-te-mato"

Se sabía que Kanda no era sociable, no era simpático y no tenía buen humor. En realidad, nadie deseaba estar con él y él no deseaba estar con nadie.  
Y el mundo iba bien.

Hasta que apareció ese niño maldito por el pentáculo y el solitario, egocéntrico, cómodo y egoísta mundo de Kanda se fue a la mierda.

Sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, el portador de Mugen podía recordad perfectamente cual había sido su primera impresión, la cual aun mantenía como verdadera.  
Simplemente era un crío.  
Idiota, idealista, inútil, débil.  
Un niñato que había conocido demasiado y había interiorizado muy poco.

Y cuando ese niño, aun a pesar de que había sido atacado por él y no había vacilado a la hora de intentar matarle le tendió la mano con una sonrisa, una repentina ráfaga de pena rozó su corazón, tan volátil como había llegado. Porque ese chico estaba destinado a ser golpeado eternamente por la vida y esa situación ya le sonaba.

Una vez recuperado de la sorpresa (había pensado que había perdido la capacidad de sentir hace mucho) tuvo que reconocer que era un muchacho sorprendente. Imbécil, pero sorprendente.

* * *

Al final de la primera misión, Kanda se acabó dando cuenta de tres cosas.

Para empezar, que ese enano no era normal. Incluso obviando el hecho de su ojo maldito, seguía sin serlo. Porque esa fijación de protección hacia todo ser viviente, akumas incluidos, podía ser de todo menos sana y corriente.  
Él tenía claro lo que era; un exorcista. Y así como los akumas eran máquinas de matar creadas por el Conde, ellos eran máquinas de matar creados por Dios. Literalmente, en su caso.  
Triste, odioso, pero real. Nadie dijo que la vida fuese fácil.  
Por eso, su forma de pensar (recta, lineal, sin preguntarse nunca si hacía lo correcto) se topó cara a cara con la tremenda bondad y pureza de todas y cada una de las acciones de Allen Walker.

La segunda cosa de la que se dio cuenta Kanda, es que esa fregona había conseguido lo que nadie había logrado hasta ahora. Le hizo formularse preguntas que nunca se había hecho. Le hizo cuestionarse el método siempre había defendido. Le hizo replantearse los valores que se había forjado y analizar las reglas que había inventado para si mismo. Y eso le frustró de sobremanera.

Porque, la última cosa de la que se dio cuenta Kanda (Y nunca había estado más seguro de nada en su vida) era de que** odiaba** a Allen Walker con cada minúscula fibra de su ser. Y de que eso jamás cambiaría.

* * *

Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, más claro lo tenía. Las palabras "Kanda" y "Allen" habían nacido para rechazarse mutuamente, como polos idénticos de dos imanes.  
Y esa metáfora les definía mejor de lo que había imaginado al pensarla.

_-Ahora entiendo porque Kanda y tú os lleváis tan mal. Es porque os parecéis mucho._

Kanda no había estado ahí, no lo había escuchado, pero se había enterado. El resto del día, una nube de mal humor se formó a su alrededor, espesando su carácter y agriando su mirada.  
Y es que Marie había hecho "_pleno_" justo en el centro de la diana.

Porque él no era tonto y había llegado a esa conclusión mucho antes de que su compañero supiese de la existencia del exorcista novato. Y precisamente la idea de que alguien con tanta percepción y sensibilidad como Marie llegase a la misma conclusión que él, le fastidiaba. Le hacía ahogarse en su propia ira y regodearse en su creciente mal humor.

Porque eso significaba la veracidad del pensamiento y el rebajarle a un nivel tan bajo como lo estaba para él en su escala el brote de haba.

Sí, era cierto. Eran polos idénticos encerrados en imanes distintos, en mundos distintos. Eran tan parecidos que era increíble como la gente evidenciaba lo diferente de sus personalidades. Eso obviando, claramente, que la gente es idiota de por si.  
Ambos vivían con la oscuridad en sus corazones, hundidos, rodeados de negrura espesa y asfixiante. Los dos habían llegado a ver lo que el resto del mundo denomina infierno, cada uno metamorfoseado en distinta forma pero en esencia lo mismo. Los dos tenían miedo de dormir, porque eso significaba dar rienda suelta a sus miedos, y los dos se despertaban con un agudo grito en su mente, nunca materializado, y una gruesa gota de sudor recorriéndoles la cara. Habían sufrido, habían luchado, habían sobrevivido.

Y la diferencia estaba clara.

Mientras él se había encerrado en si mismo, levantando todas las alarmas y barreras posibles para cercar sus sentimientos, el otro había aceptado lo que le llegaba, abriéndose más y más, buscando calor y amor. Kanda había heredado de la experiencia su ironía, su brutal e hiriente sinceridad, su insensibilidad y su visión del mundo, terriblemente realista, terriblemente práctica.  
¿Y el otro? Había reforzado la idea de la existencia de bondad, aferrándose a ella como a un clavo ardiendo. Había soportado todas sus penurias con la esperanza de encontrar algo mejor. Había rebajado su carácter en contraposición de todo lo que había visto, de todo por lo que había pasado, soportando sobre sus hombros toda la maldad del mundo, deseando poder purificarla.

Y entonces lo supo.  
Supo muy bien porque estaba tan seguro de que le odiaba y porque nunca jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

Porque Kanda, realmente, _le __admiraba_. Porque _le envidiaba_. Porque en un rincón muy profundo, en algún lugar de su interior, deseaba ser como él. Y porque entregaría su alma por cambiar su visión cínica y ácida del mundo, su carácter retraído y antisocial, su inicio inexistente y su pasado creado, por comprender como pensaba ese brote de haba.

Y por esos mismos motivos, Kanda descubrió una cuarta cosa.  
_Que era posible odiar y querer a una persona al mismo tiempo._

* * *

Nunca supo cuando comenzó con exactitud ese sentimiento de unión, comprensión.

Ese sentimiento de amistad.

Y cuando más crecía, más odio se empeñaba en dirigirle. Porque le era completamente inaceptable que pudiese sentir eso por alguien, quien fuese (y si encima era por él, peor)

No quería ser entendido. Nunca lo quiso y era feliz siendo incomprendido. A parte de las acertadas intuiciones de Marie, Lenalee y Daisya (los pocos elegidos para acercarse lo suficiente a él sin morir a manos de su odio a la humanidad), jamás nadie había estado tan dolorosamente cerca de su corazón. Nunca había sentido tanto peligro de ser descubierto y desembarazado de sus máscaras con nadie. Y el odio se multiplicaba simplemente por el mero hecho de que sabía que, algún día, tendría que aceptar que Allen Walker era la única persona que podría llegar a entenderle, que podría llegar a caerle bien y que podría salvarle de la oscuridad donde se encontraba y viceversa.

Y eso le crispaba.  
Él no pidió ser rescatado y tampoco pidió nunca rescatar a nadie. Y lo peor de todo es que **sabía** que, llegado el momento, lo haría. Se dejaría sacar de las tinieblas y lucharía por traer a Allen de vuelta con él.  
Sabía perfectamente que se interpondría entre él y un ataque de un Akuma como había pasado en su primera misión, que acudiría en su ayuda si se lo pidiese.  
Y no solo eso. También estaba empezando a sospechar que ese sentimiento que la gente se empeñaba en denominar "amistad" no era exclusivo de ese imbécil maldito. Cada vez, cuando pensaba en esa molesta sensación, más nombres acababan llegando a su cabeza, conectándose entre sí.

Y cuando los pensamientos de Kanda vagaban hasta distancias tan lejanas como esta, únicamente podía bufar y cercar su mente a esos pensamientos tan incómodos.

La oscuridad, Mugen, el viento y un entrenamiento **muy** largo era todo lo que pedía para volver a ser él y desconectar.

* * *

Kanda suspiró pesadamente, agitando suavemente la cabeza, intentando hacer desaparecer cualquier fragmento de pensamiento anterior. Había visto resplandecer a Timcanpy por encima suya y eso solo podía significar que el trío de oro se acercaba a su posición. En cuanto les vio aparecer y terminó con las rutinas (ligero gesto de saludo para Lenalee, mirada de odio para el brote de haba, amenaza por llamarle Yu dedicada a Lavi) sintió como una sensación de paz y bienestar se asentaba en su cuerpo, mientras observaba las espaldas de sus tres compañeros caminar delante suya. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el pelo blanco que destacaba por encima de los otros tres, y otra vez esos sentimientos contradictorios de odio, asco, amistad y bienestar se mezclaron en su cuerpo.

Kanda nunca pensó que podría llegar a ser tan bipolar, pero no encontraba otra forma para definir que le pasaba.

Le odiaba por haber entrado en su vida sin permiso, por haber puesto su mundo patas arriba, por estar intentando sacarle de la oscuridad aun a pesar de su rechazo, de su temor.  
Le odiaba por ser como es y por no poder imitarle, por haber conseguido que naciesen en él sentimientos en una tierra que creía estéril para ese tipo de cosas.  
Le odiaba por haberle hecho _feliz_, enseñándole que existen más cosas a parte del dolor y el rencor, que existía más gente (amigos) a su lado dispuestos a darlo todo por él, sus vidas incluidas en el precio.  
Y sobretodo, le odiaba por haberle obligado a darse cuenta de que el sentimiento era recíproco y de que él también daría todo por esas personas.

**Por que Yu Kanda siempre odiaría a Allen Walker. Y que este fuese su mejor amigo, no cambiaba nada.**

* * *

Uf... bueno... a ver, por donde empiezo a excusar esta chorrada xd.

Es muy MUY difícil meterse en la mente de Kanda, saber lo que pasa por ella e intentar definir su relación con algún ser humano xD. Porque aunque el chico no sea frío, su nube de mala leche empaña cualquier sentimiento.  
Sí, me he aventurado mucho al escribir esto... y no sé si he pecado de ooc o he puesto algo que no debía (Es mi sensación, la verdad.... -.-'') En fin... solo espero que guste y que a cualquier sugerencia y/o corrección, estoy abierta.

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
